Mystic
by MoonlightNightmare
Summary: Mystic Ryder is a gifted girl that was born in Mystic Falls but moved away. Now shes back, and she meets Damon who helps her through the bullshit her life is throwing at her, including that fact that one of her best friends is trying to kill her. Damon/OC. Stefan/Elena. Possible Jeremy/OC. Warning...its better than this damn summary makes it sound.
1. Mystic Ryder

_**A/N- This is my first attempt at this. But I thought I'd put mine out there. I don't know everything about the series yet because I'm only just now starting on the second season...Thank God for Netflix. But anyway this is a Damon/OC fic and I hope that I don't mess up anything. Enjoy!**_

_**Prologue: Mystic Ryder**_

Dear Diary,

What can I say? My parents were weird, so yes, my real name is Mystic. I always thought that there was something going on with it. And finally they told me the truth. I was named after a small Virginia town, called Mystic Falls. Rumored to be full of vampires.

Mom always thought I was strange, because I was absolutely in love with the supernatural, but then again it was because I was gifted with a few things of my own. Things my mother didn't know about. So how did I find this out exactly. They didn't just tell me. We moved, and it was there way of telling me without words. Let me tell you...I had one word to describe how I felt.

_**FURIOUS**_

They named me after a town in the middle of fuckin' no where. So not cool. But what ever. It had a nice ring to it. And what was up with returning to this little patch of hell? I could've totally stayed in Linden Falls. But no. They had to drag me along on this stupid business trip of theirs. But hell, since I'm here I might as well make the best of this little trip.

I watched as the car pulled into the driveway of our new house and I just wanted to hit something. So much for a business trip. A new house, new everything including new friends. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this! They screwed up everything. Well I should stop, they'll want me to get out of the car to go into this new hell hole.

_Mystic Ryder._

"Mystic, honey! Come on! You never know if you like it until you come inside."My mother, Mindy, called to me from the door. I pushed open the car door and got out, clearly looking pissed off before walking up to her and into the white mansion like house. At least it was big.

"Why did I have to come here again? So that you could destroy my happiness?"I snarked, completely annoyed with the fact that she'd force me to move when I could've handled myself fine in our old house.

"I'm not ruining your life. I'm bringing you back to your roots. Besides, you need some time away from those people. They're bad for you."

"Oh...So now my friends are bad for me. Thanks mom, I feel so loved."I said running up to the room that I knew would be mine.

"Yeah, yeah. You better be ready to leave in two hours. We've got to go somewhere to meet up with your father."

"And if I'm not."

"Then your grounded from your phone for a week. Just get ready."

"Fine, yeah, whatever. Love you too mom."

I slammed the door to my bedroom, and went over to sit on my bed. The suckiest part about this, was that mom had all of our stuff moved a week before us so that everything would be ready. So I got into my closet, and was quick about finding something cute. I may not have been happy with Mom. But I'd always been a Daddy's girl. So I guess I'd dress up and go see Dad. Because I love him, and I hadn't seen him in about two years.

That was actually the only good thing about this trip, was that I'd actually get to live with Dad again. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom, being quick to get ready for a bath. I looked at the facet in the shower and before I'd approached it the water was on and running into the tub basin. I grinned, and then proceeded to pulling back the curtains and stepping in. Telekinesis. That's what Dad had called it, when he taught me how to use it. I had other gifts as well that only Dad knew about but that was because only Dad had them.

I was quick to wash up and turn the water off getting out of the water and drying myself off. I quickly got dressed in a black sweater, and my favorite pair of jeans. Then I wrapped the necklace my father had given me for my seventeenth birthday around my neck and let it rest in the dip of my shirt. I pulled my blonde, blue, and purple hair into a messy bun on the back of my head, and applied some black eyeliner to my green eyes, before stepping out of the bathroom to go put my boots on.

After I was completely ready to go, both emotionally and physically, Mom called and told me I needed to meet her out at the cars.

I grabbed my keys off my desk and headed towards the front yard, I got in my car, and waited on Mom to pull out with the engine running. I had to follow her to where ever we were going, because I had no clue where it was. As soon as she pulled out, I backed out and followed her down the street, my MP3 player blaring 'You're Gonna Go Far Kid, by the Offspring' from my cars speakers. As I drove I removed one hand from the wheel and put my sunglasses on, despite the fact that it was like winter and fuckin' cold. There was some damn bright sun in the sky.

We pulled to a stop and parked at a place called Mystic Grill. I got out of my car, turning my MP3 off and pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head, and I headed in ahead of Mom. And thats when I saw him.

He was staring at a girl who was playing pool with another guy. I walked over and sat down next to him at the bar.

"If I were you. I wouldn't stare. Its not attractive and its very rude."I said, as the bartender came over.

"Can I get you anything?"The bartender asked.

"Yeah, a water, please."

"Really, a girl who has spunk like yours and you order a water. Well that was anti-climatic."the sexy guy sitting next to me said.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. My parents are here and they wouldn't think to kindly of me drinking. Though quite frankly, I could careless about what my mom has to say. And I'm Mystic by the way. You are?"

"Damon."

"Sexy."

"You're not half bad yourself."  
"Why thank you."I said as I looked over to the door to see my Dad walk in. I grabbed a napkin and quickly scribbled down my phone number, "Text me. I don't take calls."

Then I walked away.

_**A/N- Well guys...Happy Fourth of July...because it'll be here for me in about thirty minutes. I hope you like this. Enjoy!**_


	2. Text Date?

_**A/N- Alright so I was thinking and I thought that this chapter would be kind of fun. And I really wanted to write it so I decided that I just read...And please review...I'd love you forever!**_

_**Key**_

_Mystic-Text_

_**Damon-Text**_

_**Facebook PM's**_

_Mystic_

_**Leslie**_

_**Chapter One: A Text Date?**_

As soon as I took my seat at the table I received a text.

_**So your a Daddy's girl...**_

I laughed as I read it, and then keyed my reply.

_Yes. Yes...I am. Always have been. What's it too ya?_

"Who are you textin'?"Dad asked, I just looked at him and grinned.

"A guy."

"Which guy?"

"The hot one sittin' at the bar."

_**So...the Daddy's girl...tells her Dad that shes texting the hot guy at the bar who is obviously too old for her.**_

_Yep. I do like to be a bit of a rebel every now and then._

"Don't you think he's a little old for you?"Dad asked, and I let out a sigh.

"No, Dad. I don't think he's too old for me."I said, letting it sound a little whiny.

"I was kidding, sweetheart. I know him personally. That's Damon Salvatore. He's done a lot of good things for this town. Though he is just a little too old. I still approve. I'd rather it be him than any of the other miscrients around here."

_**That's good. I like a rebel. Because I tend to be one myself.**_

_Well then. How would you like to go sing karoake with me...tomorrow night? I'm pretty sure that this town has a karoake bar, or do they do that here?_

_**Sounds fun. I'll pick you up here at eight?**_

_Sounds like a plan._

After that, I didn't receive another text. I ended up getting the smallest thing I could find on the menu, finding that Damon had switched his attention from the couple playing pool and kept his full attention on me, like he was thinking deeply about something, then when I'd catch him he'd give me flirty looks. Then it was time to leave. I gave him one last look, which was a smile, and then I stuck my tongue out at him before turning and heading towards my car. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the car, before getting in, turning on my MP3 and setting it to the song I wanted to hear, then takin' off back towards home.

All the way home out of my speakers blared the song 'This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy.' And all the way home, I sang along. Maybe this town wouldn't be so bad after all.

I pulled into the drive way and pulled my MP3 off my car speakers before heading into the house and up to my room. I put my stuff down and then I walked back out and went down stairs with nothing but my phone.

Dad was sitting on the couch, and Mom was sitting in her favorite chair. Good that meant that the computer was open for me to get on, because I didn't feel like waiting for my laptop to charge. Once the stupid thing had boot itself up I went on facebook, and found that one of my besties was on.

_Yo! Les! You'll never guess what happened!_

_**What happened?**_

_I got a date with this really hot guy named Damon tomorrow...and Like oh my god...If I had a picture I'd post it so you could like it._

_**Is he that hot?**_

_Oh God yes. I'll have someone take a picture of us tomorrow. He's hotter than hot...he's like smokin' hot._

_**Whoa! Really. When I come to Mystic Falls for Spring Break to see you...you've gotta introduce me.**_

_I so will. He is so worthy._

_**Oh...you seriously think he'll pass my worthiness test. We'll see about that. What's this Damon guy's last name anyway?**_

_Salvatore._

_**Ohh~ Sounds foreign.**_

"Mystic honey. You've had a long day. Go get some rest so you can go make some friends tomorrow."Dad said, and I nodded.

_**Gotta go boo?**_

_Yes I do bear. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

I went up to my room and I changed clothes after washing my face and brushing my teeth, and then I went and got into bed. My phone resting by my head like I had it every night. It went off with the ring tone I'd set for Damon. And a chill ran up my spine.

_**Whatcha doin'?**_

_Getting ready to go to sleep...You?_

_**Textin' you. Sitting at the bar having another drink.**_

_Sounds fun, stop teasing me._

_**Aww, does the good girl wanna go bad?**_

_Maybe, I'll show you how bad this good girl really is tomorrow. And I'll probably beat you at a drinking contest._

_**That looks to me like a challenge.**_

_It is._

_**Well then Challenge Accepted.**_

_Tomorrow is gonna be fun._

_**That sounds like a bit of an understatement.**_

_Yeah, well. I don't know til tomorrow. Night Damon. I'm going to bed._

_**Fine, go to bed see if I care.**_

I laughed, laying my phone on the bed. I watched it for a few minutes before I fell asleep.

Dad was right. I ended up sleeping until like five in the afternoon. Though I wasn't actually trying to...or wait. Maybe I was. I looked at my phone and saw that I had one missed text.

_**Good Morning, Glory.**_

_Well, it's not exactly morning anymore, but thanks for the gesture._

_**You just woke up?**_

_Yeah...I have a tendency of sleeping well past time to be awake._

_**I see, well. I'll see you later. It seems I have some family drama I need to take care of.**_

_Understandable. I have it all the time._

I slid out of bed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen and found that there were two people sitting there that I'd never met before in my life, though I swear that the girl looked just like Leslie. In every way.

"Hi."I said coming into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Hey. I'm Elena."Elena said, as I turned around with a bowl of some kind of Dad's left overs. I walked over and shook her hand, then I looked to the guy.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore."he said, offering his hand. I took it and shook it as well.

"Well, as you can see...I clearly look like a just got out of bed. I'm Mystic."I said with a grin, popping the left overs in the microwave. I took one of the barstools across from them and sat on it, "I know this is gonna sound really weird, but you remind me of my best friend Leslie."

"I do?"Elena said, knowing the statement was directed towards her.

"Yeah you do. Like a lot. But yeah. That's cool cause, Les is my bestie. So it must mean that we'll be good friends too."

"That'd be pretty cool actually."Elena said, smiling. She had a contagious smile like Leslie too. There was so much more than a coincidence there. I pulled out my phone and began to type a text to Leslie.

_I just met this chick, who looks like you in a freakish kinda way._

_**Really?**_

_Yeah. I'll have to introduce the two of you when you come to visit._

_**Yes, you will.**_

I put my phone away then got my food, wishing I could use telekinesis but not entirely trusting these guys not to freak out when I did. But then again there was only one way to figure it out. So I purposely forgot a fork, but instead of walking over and getting it, the drawer burst open and the fork flew into my hand, before the drawer closes.

"So you can do magic?"Stefan started.

"Well...kind of. Dad calls it telekinesis but yeah...I guess it is magic. Why you ask?"

"What's your opinion on vampires?"Elena asked, kinda skeptical about me.

"Dad raised me to believe that there are good and bad vampires. I won't hurt one unless they're going to hurt someone. Again, why?"  
"I was just curious, and it seems that Elena asked my next question for me. I was assuming that because you had magic, that you knew about us."

"You mean your a...?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Wait...so if your one...does that make...Damon one too?"

"God, not him."

"Okay, I'm confused."

"Damon is a dick."

"But my dad said otherwise."

"Just be careful around him."Stefan said and I nodded reluctantly slightly confused at what was going on.

"Well. I have to go get ready. I'll talk to you guys later."

I then grabbed my food and headed upstairs to my bedroom, where I sat down and ate. Before getting up and rummaging through my closet. Looking for something specific. Where the hell was that dress when I needed it? Hell even something...Ahah~ Found it. I pulled a blue and purple baby doll t-shirt from my closet, the shirt being blue and the sash being purple. Then I pulled out a pair of dark jeans, and my boots, before I proceeded to heading to the bathroom. I took a bath and then got dressed. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail so that each individual high light in my blood hair could be seen. I decided that I wouldn't even put make up on. Though I did put on my necklace, Dad had told me to never not wear it, and I wondered why. But then when I figured out that the vampires were real I knew. The piece of jewelry must've had some of that poisonous to vampires herb, plant thing called Vervain...i think. Dad told me about it once. It could kill vampires, and it could also stop their compulsion from effecting a person. Better safe then sorry. I made sure that it was in its proper place and then I left my bathroom and headed back downstairs, where I grabbed my car keys and headed towards my car.

I got in and drove off, still more than slightly confused about what the hell was going on in this town. Sure there were vampires. I was a witch of some sort, so I obviously believed the legends. But what was with this chick that looked exactly like Leslie. Elena. That was a very confusing thing right there. But I pushed it all aside as I pulled into the parking lot at the Grill, and met Damon outside, at exactly Eight o' Clock.

"Good I'm glad we could stop our text date for a real one."I said, he gave me a confused expression.

"Our what?"

"Okay. So we talked a whole two sentences to each other in reality and then the rest of the conversation was via text. So it was a text date. Which I'm not saying I'd mind waking up to a text message like the one you sent me this morning every morning...in fact that'd be awesome."

"Alright, well then. Let's go have a little fun."he said, leading me towards his car across the lot.

_**A/N- I know that Damon might be a little off...and that the whole vampire thing was early...but Please don't hate too much please please please!**_


End file.
